Vehicle roof assemblies having a modular design present challenges in terms of achieving structural standards. These challenges are further increased in a vehicle roof assembly that is removable from a vehicle body. Vehicle features are needed to promote efficient roof assembly removal without causing undue physical strain for vehicle passengers while meeting desired vehicle structural standards.